


The Mudd Incident

by MadameAngel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash, original series reference, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameAngel/pseuds/MadameAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Original Series episode "Mudd's Women" and Sulu's quote from Into Darkness about readying the shuttle from the Mudd incident.  </p><p>I know the "real" Alternate Original Series Mudd incident happened in the comic books and had something to do with Harry Mudd's daughter, but I like the Mudd's Women story better - and think it has better slashy potential.</p><p>And guess who I modeled Mudd after! *cheshire grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mudd Incident

_Kirk was falling, falling through the void. The red planet below him was disappearing faster than he could fall. He could feel the relentless, steady pull of gravity. His suit was failing, the thrusters weakening, the screen of his helmet growing dark. It was getting cold. From somewhere in the emptiness, he heard a familiar voice._

_"Captain..."_

_Kirk tried to speed up, tried to get to wherever it was his first officer was calling him from, but there was only nothingness. The red planet that had been below was gone now, sucked into the void. His thrusters gave one last feeble burst -- "Captain" -- and then he was falling for real._

_  
_"Captain."

Kirk jerked awake, blinking rapidly to clear his head. He was sitting in his captain's chair on the bridge of the  _Enterprise._ He was safe. And Spock was--

"Captain?"

Kirk spun around quickly. Spock was gazing concernedly at him, a minscule frown line visible between his upswept eyebrows. Kirk didn't offer him the disrespect of pointing this out, although the result would doubtless have been amusing. 

"Yes, Mr. Spock, what is it?"

"Are you alright, Captain?"

"Just dozed off for a bit, you know how it is after lunch," Kirk said, even though the Vulcan probably had no idea what he was talking about, seeing as he never actually ate lunch.

"There is a class J K'normian vessel about to pass us. It appears to be traveling at warp factor four, headed directly into the asteroid belt ahead."

"Mr. Sulu," Kirk said, turning back around, "Follow that trade ship."

"We may not be able to catch up," Sulu said. "Our lithium crystals are all but shot."

"Understood," said Kirk. "Give it a shot anyway."

"They are accellerating, Captain," Spock said. "Evidently, whoever is pilotingthat ship has no desire to be caught.

"All the more reason to catch him, then." Kirk stood up. "Stay with him, Mr. Sulu."

"Sensor readings show four life-forms aboard the ship," Spock said.

The words were barely out of his mouth when the small K'normian ship dropped out of warp completely.

"Stop, Sulu!" Kirk said. The  _Enterprise_ slowed immediately.

"The ship has reached the asteroid belt, Captain," Spock said.

"Can we protect it?" Kirk asked.

"Not without risking the loss of our remaining dilithium power," Spock replied.

"Sulu, get us closer. Impulse power."

The  _Enterprise_ inched closer to the small cargo ship. On the view screen, asteroids began to appear, uncomfortably close to the little ship. One grazed the top of the hull, sending forth a shower of sparks that faded almost instantly in the absence of oxygen.

"Uhura, open a channel. Tell them we are bringing them in to our hangar with a tractor beam."

"Yes, sir."

"Spock, with me to the hangar deck. Mr. Sulu, you have the conn."

Kirk and Spock had barely left the bridge when the overhead lights dimmed momentarily. Kirk's communicator was in his hand almost instantly.  

"Mr. Scott?"

"What're ye doin', Captain?" The engineer sounded, as usual, agitated.

"Bringing a class J aboard by tractor beam, Scotty."

"You've blown a dilithium circuit, Captain! I don't know as ye can bring them aboard safely!"

"You'll bring them safely, Mr. Scott, whatever it takes." Kirk snapped his communicator shut and increased his pace. Spock kept up easily.

"We are not far from Rigel XII, Captain," Spock said. "In the event of a power failure, we could make it there within two days on impulse power."

"Good to know," Kirk said. His communicator bleeped. "Yes?"

"We've caputured the ship," Sulu said. The lights flickered again, longer this time. "And it appears we've lost a second circut."

"Good work, Sulu. Bring her in. Kirk out."

Kirk and Spock entered the hangar deck at a fast walk. The far half of the bay was sealed as the airlock opened. Kirk paged for a team of security officers, who arrived just as the airlock was opening into the main bay. Kirk and Spock approached cautiously, flanked by the six security officers. The ship was small, almost smaller than the standard Gallileo shuttles that the  _Enterprise_ carried. The ship's door slip open with a hiss, and a tall figure emerged.

He was, Kirk thought, absolutely stunning. Almost as tall as Spock, the nam radiated an impressive aura of physical power. Even under his sturdy, loose-fitting clothes, his musculature was clearly very well-developed. His sandy blonde hair as a bit long, but perfectly tousled in a way Jim couldn't help but envy. The man smiled as he walked towards them, his full, almost feminine lips parting to reveal white, even teeth. He had the greenest eyes Jim had ever seen, like the sun coming through a green glass bottle half-ful of amber whisky.

Spock leaned closer and spoke quietly into Kirk's ear.

"Captain, the vessel's identification number has been removed. I reccommend a ship's hearing to determine this man's true whereabouts and intentions. He is not likely to be honest with you."

"Acknowledged, Mr. Spock," Kirk said, still watching the man as he walked towards them. "Captain James T. Kirk," he said, extending his hand. "Welcome aboard the  _USS Enterprise._ I apologize for bringing you aboard so suddenly, but your vessel was in danger of asteroid collision."

"Thanks very much, Cap'n," the man said with a southern drawl and another wide smile. "Leo Walsh, at your service."

"And your crew?" Kirk said lightly, unable to help returning the smile.

"They're not my crew, exactly," said Walsh, his mocking gaze sliding over the nearby security officers. He turned to face his ship. "Come on, ladies!" he called.

Out of the open door walked three of the most beautiful women Kirk had ever seen. Multiple intakes of breath from the securityofficers behind him told Kirk he was not alone in this assesment. He glanced sideways at Spock who, he was surprised to see, was ignoring the approaching women completely (not that he expected Spock to be _interested_ , but, y'know, at least curious). Instead, the Vulcan was eyeing Walsh, distrust written plainly - at least to Kirk - in his dark eyes.

"Allow me to introduce Ruth Bonaventure, Manda Kovacs, and Eve McHuron." The women smiled, evidently relishing in the attention from the security officers. Spock shifted his stance slightly, moving the tiniest bit closer to the Captain. If Kirk hadn't been looking at him at that very moment, he wouldn't even have noticed.

"Mr. Walsh," Kirk began, "if these ladies are not your crew, who are they?" Kirk wasn't looking at Walsh, so he missed the smug look on the man's face as he answered.

"These lovely ladies are my cargo, Cap'n."

Kirk spun to face him. "Excuse me?"

Walsh's emerald eyes bored coldly into Kirk's as he said slowly, "My cargo, Captain."

"Mr. Walsh, I order you to report to conference room two for a hearing to discuss your situation--"

"I beg your pardon," said Walsh, dipping his head slightly, "what situation is that? I've broken no law--"

"You are piloting an unregistered starship without an escort or flight plan. That alone may result in your arrest, Mr. Walsh," said Spock quickly. "You  _will_ obey the Captain's orders."

Though there was less than an inch difference between their heights, the Vulcan seemed to tower over Leo Walsh as the man beckoned his women to follow him. The six security officers formed a distracted rank around the four travelers and escorted them from the hangar deck.

Kirk paged Scotty, McCoy, and security chief Giotto, and asked them to meet outside conference room two.

"We've intercepted a cargo ship, and I have reason to believe the pilot is a fugitave. I suggest we treat him as such until we can confirm otherwise. Scotty, how are we holding up?"

"We've got one dilithium circuit left, but not for much longer," Scott said.

Kirk nodded and paged the bridge. "Lay in a course for Rigel XII, Mr. Sulu."

"Course laid in, sir. ETA 43 hours."

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu. Kirk out."

When they entered the conference room, Walsh and the three women were standing in a far corner. The women seemed to be all trying to get his attention at once, but he was ignoring them, watching Kirk instead with a predatory gleam in his eye.

"If you will sit, Mr. Walsh, in that center seat." Spock indicated a seat in the middle of the table, directly in front of a round black speaker that domed up off the table's surface. Kirk, Spock, and the  _Enterprise'_ s chief officers sat down across from him. The women were, there was really no other word for it, posing behind Walsh's chair.

"Computer," Kirk commanded, "scan and record all activity in this room."

" _Recording."_

"Roll call: Captain James Tiberius Kirk..." he trailed off.

"First Officer and Chief Science Officer Spock."

"Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer."

"Doctor Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer."

"Lieutenant Commander Carlo Giotto, Chief of Security."

"Your turn, mister," said Kirk to Walsh. "State your name for the record."

"Captain Leo Francis Walsh," he said. The computer considered this for a moment before declaring it  _"Incorrect."_

"Your real name, please," said Kirk, exasperated.

"...Harry Mudd," said Walsh after a moment.

_"Incorrect."_

"Harcourt Fenton Mudd."

_"Correct."_

"Any past offenses, Mr. Mudd?" asked Spock, who was sitting closest to the computer monitor.

"Of course not!" said Mudd, looking positively affronted. "I am simply--"

 _"Incorrect,"_ the computer interrupted.

"Display full data," Kirk ordered.

_"Offense record X731248: smuggling, transport of stolen goods, purchase of space vessel with counterfeit currency. Sentences: suspension, psychiatric treatment."_

"Well then, Mr. Mudd, I hereby charge you with travel without a flight plan or identification information, and operation of a space vessel without a master's license."

"I've got a license!" said Mudd quickly.

 _"Incorrect,"_ said the computer.  _"License was revoked."_

"Moving on," said Kirk. "Where were you headed and why?"

"Ophiucus III," said Mudd. "Wiving settlers."

" _What_?" asked Kirk.

"I collect volunteers to marry the lonely men bound to far-off, distant homes," said Mudd with the hint of a smirk. "Don't worry, Captain. They are all of age and entered into this business willingly."

"Request data on the three women in this room," Kirk told the computer.

 _"No data available,"_ said the computer.

"Engage short-range scanners. Any unusual readings?" Kirk was bound and determined to get to the bottom of this now that he knew what was at stake.

 _"No unusual readings on females. However, male Humans exhibit unusually high respiration, body temperature, and blood pressure levels."_ A slow smile was spreading across Mudd's face.

"Lovely, aren't they, Captain?" he said softly.

Kirk stood up. "This meeting is adjourned. Starfleet will be notified of your arrest, Mr. Mudd, and we will deliver you to the nearest Starbase after our stop at Rigel XII."

"And what happens to us?" Eve asked frantically, rushing aroundthe table to clutch at Kirk's arms. "We have no where to go!"

"Miss McHuron, let go of the Captain," Spock said quickly. She let go immediately, stepping away from the Vulcan's impressively tall stance.

"We'll come up with somehting," said Kirk. "Don't worry."

Mudd had stood up and crossed to the door. He looked Kirk up and down slowly before speaking. "Come along, girls. Let the jailers take us to our cell." Three of the security officers escorted Mudd and the women to a spare living quarter on deck 5. Kirk watched them go with mild curiosity.

"There is something not-quite-right about him, Captain," Spock said. Kirk gawked at him a little. Of course  _he_ had noticed Mudd's almost super-Human levels of attractiveness, but the fact that  _Spock_ had picked it up as well...

"Youve got that right, Spock," Kirk said with a grin. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone... quite like him." He pretended not to notice the quiet, slanted way Spock's eyes slid in his direction, pretended not to notice the warmth that uncurled in his stomach at the sight.

"I reccomend that a round-the-clock security detail be posted on Mr. Mudd," said Spock quietly. "I do not trust him."

Kirk paged security and passed on Spock's recommendation as they headed back to the bridge. They were in the turbolift and Kirk was in the middle of a sentence when the lights went out. In that instant darkness, Krk had a sudden, vivid mental image of Spock grabbing his shoulders and pressing him into the wall and kissing him. Hard.

When the lights came back on a second later, Kirk was staring straight ahead with his mouth clamped tight shut. Every hair on his body was standing on end.

"Captain?" Spock prodded. "You were saying?"

"Doesn't matter, it's not important," Kirk said quickly. At least he hoped it wasn't important, because he had absolutely no idea what he'd been talking about.

"Keptin on ze bridge," Chekov said as they exited the turbolift.

"We've blown the last of our dilithium circuits, Captain," Sulu announced.

"Switch to auxilliary impulse power, Mr. Sulu. Get us to Rigel XII as quickly as possible."

"ETA 42.5 hours, sir."

Kirk settled down in his chair for what turned out to be a blissfully quiet hour.

"If that wasn't the most bizarre set of medical examinations I've ever performed," McCoy grumbled as he stepped off the turbolift.

"What was that, Bones?" Kirk said with a grin.

"Permission to come onto the bridge?" Bones said sarcastically.

"Granted," said Kirk, rising from his chair. "Did you find out anything about our mystery women?"

"Well, yes and no."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. That's just it. My medical examinations showed me nothing. There is nothing wrong or unusual with any of them."

"But...?" Kirk prompted hopefully.

"But, afterwards, the dark-haired one, Ruthie, walked back past my monitor, which was switched off, and it started beeping."

"What does that even mean?" Kirk asked.

"My first thought is that they're somehow  _more_  Human. That would certainly explain their... allure."

Kirk could feel Spock watching him as he asked, "And Mudd? What about his examination?"

"Same thing," said McCoy. "Nothing. But when I escorted him back to his room, there were at least half a dozen women who couldn't keep their eyes off him. My guess is whatever is up with the ladies is up with him too."

Kirk shifted uncomfortably, feeling Spock's gaze on him like a physical weight. "Yeah, I noticed he seemed... uh..." He cleared his throat.

"But are they really  _better_?" McCoy went on, thankfully ignoring Kirk's half-assed comment. "Are they really any more beautiful, pound for pound, measurement for measurement, than any other women? ... Or men?" he added after a moment. "Or is it that they just ... _act_ attractive?"

"Can't be that," Kirk said with a grin. "I act attractive all the time and I don't get half the attention Mudd seems to."

"That does not make sense, doctor," said Spock, rising from his chair and coming over. "Behavior has no physical manifestations. At least, not in the way you are suggesting."

"Oh really, Spock, I didn't know that," McCoy sneered. "My point is, there's nothing wrong with them."

"Nothing  _your_ equipment can detect," Spock said lightly.

"Be nice, Spock," Kirk said, smiling at the Vulcan out of the corner of his eye. Spock's eyes slid over to meet his and lingered there for just a moment too long.

"With your permission, Captain," Spock said as he looked away, "I will have to postpone our chess match this evening. I believe it would be wise for me to retire early tonight."

"Of course, Mr. Spock," said Kirk, concern crossing his brow. "Are you alright?"

"I am," said Spock, his face a curious kind of blank Kirk hadn't seen often. "I am simply tired and believe an early bedtime would be the most efficacious course of action."

Kirk's eyebrows rose slightly at this admission, but he decided not to comment on it. "Of course, Mr. Spock," he said, smiling. He looked Spock straight in the eye and said, "Feel better, alright?"

Spock nodded, turned away, and went back to his station.

It was then that Kirk realizedBones was still standing there, watching the two of them, his right eyebrow arched impressively.

"Yep, I'm still here," he grumbled.

"Need anything else, Bones?"

"Watch your back," was all McCoy said. Then he left, back to his lab to try and make sense of his findings.

Kirk sat down in his chair and looked over at Spock, who ignored him. He knew the Vulcan was aware of Bones' attitude, but wondered if Spock really  _understood_ it. Kirk wasn't entirely sure  _he_ understood it either. Wasn't sure he wanted to, to be honest. He'd never asked Bones what the doctor thought, but  he had a hunch Bones thought he had Actual Feelings for Spock. Which he totally didn't. Yeah, Spock was... well he was definitely good-looking, he had perfect skin, and those dark, expressive eyes...  Kirk blinked, shaking his head. What was he thinking about again?

...Oh. Right.

He did  _not_ have Actual Feelings for Spock.

Did he?


End file.
